HBD Kibum
by ika.zordick
Summary: 1. Better (KiHyun) 2. Friday (KiWook)
1. Better

Singkirkan semua genre fantasy!

Tak ada planet Uranus dan semesta dengan seorang manusia melayang tanpa alat bantu napas. Bermimpi saja pun Kibum tak mampu. Pria berusia dua puluh enam membenarkan letak kacamata, memijit pelipis, lalu berteriak,"BRENGSEK, APA-APAAN ESSAY INI?" Dia hanya seorang pria dengan ras Asia yang terdampar di Amerika. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan tinggi di salah satu universitas ternama di Washington, bukannya bekerja di bidang yang seharusnya, dia tak punya pilihan menjadi seorang guru pengganti di sebuah sekolah menengah atas di Seattle.

Konyol.

Hidupnya? Mungkin iya.

Namun ada yang lebih konyol dari itu, yakni tugas essay mata pelajaran sains terapan. Seingatnya, dia memberi tugas tentang seandainya ada planet yang bisa dihuni oleh manusia. Mungkin masih imajinasi, yang seperti itu belum jelas keberadaan, dia harap siswa-siswinya mampu menggambarkan territorial, memperhitungkan probabilitas, dan harapan jika planet tersebut adalah nyata.

Bukan membuat fiksi yang bernarasi dari paragraf satu sampai akhir. Bukan hanya satu planet dibahas, semua penghuni tata surya hingga terbang ke sana ke mari.

Mood-nya rusak. Hancur berkeping-keping tanpa tahu cara memperbaiki, padahal telah mendengar empat kali lagu favorit di tambah segelas wine tua. Kibum yang seorang pemaaf pun tak bisa membiarkan, apalagi ketika seorang siswa bernarasi tentang bagaimana dia bermain petak umpet di antara asteroid. Gila! Cepat jemarinya membalik kertas, mencari tahu siapa pemilik kertas dan bersumpah takkan pernah meluluskannya jika tak berubah.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya kenal. Bibir berdecak, sebelah alis terangkat, huruf a dan h bersatu membentuk simponi. "Ah~, ternyata si biang masalah."

"Hello, Kibum. What's up?" sapaan terucap, tidak kaku, terdengar bersahabat dan kurang ajar. Sudah jelas terlambat, masih santai melangkah masuk. Tanpa permintaan maaf, duduk di kursi kebanggaannya. Kyuhyun, siswa melegenda di tahun ajaran ini memang memiliki citra seperti itu.

Jawaban berupa gumaman, "bad." Kibum mengembang senyum, susah jika harus adu argumen dengan siswa bertittle 'kode merah' di sekolahan. "Kau tahu, aku sengaja datang hanya karena tak ingin ketinggalan kelasmu."

"Terima kasih," dalam hati berdumel, tidak datang juga bagus. Kibum kembali fokus pada buku di tangannya. "Jadi, mengenai pluto, suhu di sana adalah nol mutlak."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Baru saja sampai di kursinya, dan baru saja Kibum membaca satu kalimat yang akan dia jelaskan. "Nol mutlak sama dengan minus 273 derajat Celcius." Benar, tapi untuk apa dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengatakan itu? Jika teori pembentukan alam semesta tak diketahui benar salahnya, maka isi kepala Cho Kyuhyun lebih diragukan.

"Yeah, kau benar." Kibum memutar bola matanya. Sudah mendapat petuah dari si kepala sekolah prihal kelakuan siswa satu itu.

"Tentu, aku belajar semalaman. Aku bahkan sudah hapal sabuk asteroid ada di antara Jupiter dan Mars. Pluto sudah keluar dari tata surya, komet Halley muncul secara periodik, hingga fase bulan." Pengungkapannya terlihat percaya diri. "Juga Kibum kau terlihat amat bersinar seperti bin …,"

Dipotong. Kibum menepuk tangannya keras. "Kau belajar dengan benar, aku bangga padamu, Kyuhyun. Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan. Lihat seberapa banyak kau belajar, kita kuis!" Kutukan untuk Cho Kyuhyun pun terdengar saling sahut menyahut.

Kibum berdesis, baru saja burger—makan siang—nya ingin digigit. Remaja yang merujuk pada siswa menarik kursi ke hadapan. "Selamat siang, Kibum."

Mau tak mau kembali menyimpan si makan siang. Kyuhyun meletakkan beberapa jenis fastfood di atas mejanya, menata sembarang. "Boleh aku makan bersamamu?" Dia bahkan sudah duduk dengan santai dan menyantap salah satu roti dengan selai kacang. "Kau makan jugalah, jangan segan begitu padaku."

Lebih baik mengedikkan bahu saja. Kibum mengembalikan atensi sepenuhnya pada si burger. Anggap saja Kyuhyun itu dinding, transparan, tak kelihatan dan bisu. "Tadi pagi aku diantarkan oleh wanita yang menikah dengan ayahku. Dia terlihat muda dan cukup sexy."

Tak ada alasan untuk menanggapi. Bukan sekali atau dua kali, si pemuda yang pernah mendapatkan sanksi akibat menattoo tubuh itu bercerita tentang ibu tirinya. Setahu Kibum hubungan mereka tidak baik, bukankah ini termasuk kemajuan. Pemuda itu bersedia diantar ibunya ke sekolah pagi ini. Akhirnya, ini akan menjadi percakapan searah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau pasti terkejut mendengarnya, hubungan kami menjadi lebih baik."

Kibum menghabiskan separuh burgernya, menyimpan di atas meja lalu meneguk susu botolan. "Mungkin berkat aku menidurinya semalam. Dia bilang aku lebih baik dari ayahku."

BYUR.

Tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Kibum melotot menatap wajah si remaja yang kini basah akibat disembur susu. "Itu bagus untuk kulitmu," bukan marah, Kyuhyun menarik dua sudut bibirnya membentuk cengiran. Baru kali ini si guru berbicara di luar kelas. Meski nada terdengar sarkas, itu lebih baik dibanding tak dianggap. "Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

"Aku serius." Kibum menghela napas. Ingin tak percaya tapi dari tutur kata kekecewaan dalam curhatan di jam makan siang, Kibum tahu hal itu sungguh terjadi. "Dia pintar dalam mengulum p****, dia juga …,"

"Bagaimana jika ayahmu mengetahuinya?"

"Tak akan pernah." Kyuhyun berkata yakin. "Tapi bagus juga, mereka akan bercerai."

Kini tinggallah tatapan iba di tengah ketidakpercayaan. Kibum membagi dua burgernya, mengulurnya pada Kyuhyun. "Untukmu?"

"Aku punya banyak makanan, untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Bekas pujaan hati tak buruk juga. Kyuhyun melahapnya dalam satu gigitan. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun selalu merasa, seseorang yang bertingkah baik padanya adalah yang suka padanya.

"Tidak." Tepat sasaran. Dia di tolak tanpa pikir panjang. Wajah sudah menunjukkan kata tanya 'mengapa'. "Kau penganggu makan siang. Empat puluh lima menitku yang berharga adalah untuk mendengar ocehanmu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak muak mendengar ocehanmu tentang benda-benda di ruang angkasa lalu rumusan gaya sentrifugal, tetek bengek tentang gaya gravitasi dan relativitas Einstein."

"Mereka dalam bab berbeda." Bagaimana ceritanya si Newton dibahas bersama Einstein?

"Siapa yang peduli? Jangan-jangan kau itu botak atau kau itu alien rasis berkulit putih yang hanya singgah ke Amerika lalu menyamar jadi manusia." Tudingan macam apa ini?

"Kau satu-satunya siswa yang kuingat."

Hening ….

"Sebenarnya aku yakin sekali rambutmu itu rambut asli." Kyuhyun bahagia tentang dirinya yang diingat. Jadi biarkan dia menarik salah satu tudingan.

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu?"

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau dengar untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

"Kau menyukaiku!"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau ingin menciumku!" 

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya. Kyuhyun rasa, dia keterlaluan untuk kalimat terakhir. Dari begitu banyak kata yang dia dengar dari Kibum mengapa harus memilih kata itu. "Tidak, tidak, jangan pergi!" dia buru-buru bangkit, mencoba menghalangi si guru jika berniat meninggalkannya di dalam kelas sendiri.

Namun …,

Pria itu menghampiri, membingkai pinggang Kyuhyun dengan lengan, mendongakkan wajah si siswa, kemudian dia merunduk. Bibir membungkam tanya, Kibum tak perlu berkata jika bisa diwujudkan. Dia tak suka gangguan, tak suka juga tingkah aneh hobi curhat siswanya. Tapi, dia suka pria berkelakuan imut yang jujur.

"Jadi apakah kita berpacaran sekarang?"

"Tidak. Luluslah dahulu, aku tak mau kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Apakah kau mau melakukan sex denganku?"

"Miliki usia legal, aku akan pertimbangkan." Dekapan terlepas. Kibum kembali ke mejanya, mengambil kertas bertulisan nama Cho Kyuhyun. "Lalu, berhenti mendeskripsikan rupaku dalam setiap essay-mu. Aku mengajar kelas sains terapan bukan sastra surat cinta."


	2. Friday

OOC, Warning : Vulgar

"Aku mencintaimu," itu pernyataan cinta. Sungguh-sungguh dari hati, dikumpulkan di dalam hati lalu tercurah semua dalam satu helaan napas. Bukan bak loli Jepang kawaii yang berteriak dengan muka memerah, lalu berlari meninggalkan TKP setelah kejadian tanpa rasa tanggung-jawab. Kasusnya memang sedang mengungkapkan, tapi dengan cara yang lebih keren.

Pemuda yang lebih tua menjadi tersangka yang menodong dengan pernyataan, korban yang menjadi objek tak bukan seorang pemuda lain berusia lebih muda dan berlagak sok berkuasa. "Mengapa?" dia bertanya, tangannya bersidekap di depan dada menunjukkan gelagat proteksi diri. Sedang tak menerima ocehan pria lain di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Ini di luar perkiraan, "Kau memberikan sesuatu yang kubutuhkan dalam hidupku. Apakah kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Mungkin ...," sudah cukup! Kibum tak bisa lebih sabar dari sini. Dia terburu meraih rokoh di atas asbak, masih menyala. Filter manis rokok setidaknya membuatnya lebih tenang. Jawaban itu tak ada dalam naskah perjanjian. Jahanam sekali.

"Kim Ryeowook!" sudah di tahan, tetap saja Kibum tak dalam kondisi pengendalian diri yang baik. Dia frustasi. Segala hal tentang Kim Ryeowook, ada saja yang membuat kesal. Jika dia tak mau untuk apa memberi lampu hijau. Ujung-ujung menjadi hiburan semata.

Sekarang diam. Senyum asimetris menjadi jawaban atas kegelisahan. Ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan tapi Kibum yakin, dia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan, lalu bahan bullian di media sosial. Toh, tak ada lagi yang menjadi rahasia di antara mereka. Segala peraturan dari Kibum telah terpenuhi, kini giliran pasangannya yang memberi peraturan—hukum—yang tak boleh dilanggar.

Terlalu banyak, sampai Kibum tak ingat. Terlalu banyak, hingga Kibum lupa bahwa yang tak menjadi peraturan telah masuk dan teramandemen otomatis. Dia meraih ponselnya, memastikan bahwa ini hari yang benar sesuai aturan main mereka. Ini benar. Kibum ingat betul kalau dia tipikal yang tepat waktu.

"Ok, aku kehilangan nafsu." Lalu mengamuk. Persetan dengan aturan. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan suara decakan keras dari sela bibir yang masih mengapit rokok. Kaki telanjangnya menapak lantai, tak peduli dengan tubuh tingginya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun ketika keluar dari selimut.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Terlambat sudah. Salah siapa yang suka mengulur waktu, sok jual mahal, hingga pria dengan gengsi setinggi bulan itu berubah pikiran. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kibum!" kalau bagian begini dia masih tahu malu, sejak berpacaran dengan om-om kaya raya itu, Kim Ryeowook sedikit feminim. Jangan sampai dia mengetahui, pasti mencak tak terima.

"Bodoh." Tiada yang bisa menghentikan langkah. Masuk ke kamar mandi lalu membanting pintu. Sempurna. Ryeowook bergulung dalam selimut, berguling lalu menjatuhkan diri dari tempat tidur, menyeret tubuh persis hewan melata, mengetuk pintu nyaris menggedor lalu berteriak bak orang hutan.

"Kibum, apa kau tahu bedanya gajah dengan beruang," mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan yang menarik. Hal konyol itu tak pernah menjadi pesona seorang Ryeowook, yang membuat Kibum selalu membiarkannya terus berbicara dan berbalik seolah tertarik tak lain hanya cinta. Pintu terbuka, "Jadi kalau beruang itu,"

Dahi mengerut, Kibum tak ingin tahu tentang beruang. Dia mengangkat tubuh kekasih, membenarkan letaknya berdiri lalu memperbaiki selimut yang membalut tubuh telanjang itu. Dia tak ingin Ryeowook berakhir terjatuh, kepalanya terantuk, berdarah, lalu berteriak seolah Kibum memperkosanya dan tak mau tanggung jawab. Mereka sepakat hari Jum-at, satu kali seminggu, Kibum yang bayar hotel, Ryeowook yang beli kondom, tanpa ada banyak adu bacot lainnya.

Si pendek mencoba meraih bibir, Kibum akan kalah jika di cium. Dia berjinjit, namun apa daya bibir hanya bisa sampai dagu. Kesal, dia selalu mengutuk tinggi. Gigi unjuk kebolehan, di gigitnya dagu itu setidaknya agar Kibum merunduk sedikit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, kelakuanmu persis tokek." Dan dikatai tokek sungguh menghancurkan harga diri.

Namun, tangan Kibum kini merangkul pinggang, meraih bibir dengan lembut lalu mulai mengulum. Tekstur bibir bawah Ryeowook adalah favorit. Lalu …, seperti Jum'at lalu dan Jum'at sebelum-sebelumnya, maka dia akan melakukan sesuai aturan. "I wanna f*ck you hard," ucapnya saat bibir melepas kukungan pada bibir lain lalu menjatuhkan diri bersama sang kekasih ke ranjang.


End file.
